piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Griffin87912
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates of the Caribbean Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Griffin87912 page. We hope you make more changes to make our wikia the best it can be! If you have any problems or questions, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- NickyLinnea (Talk) 19:11, August 16, 2010 Question I saw the question you left on Nicky's talk page. Those icons are called templates and you can insert it by clicking the template button. It won't have all the templates so click Other Template/Magic Word. Then click Choose another template. You can search for templates there. Look on Nicky's user page or my user page to see what the templates are called. Then you click insert. It will be about half it's size and messed up. You have to make a table to put it in. Adjust the size of the table to fit the size of the template. Happy Editing! King Gamer | Come and Talk! 12:16, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes They are called userboxes, and you can find them by searching for "Userboxes". Just copy the template code that you want and paste it on your page. You can also look at someone else's user page to see how to add them. If you need any more help let me know. NickyTalk 14:05, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Matthew DarkskullTalk 17:36, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Categories We have a lot of problems with incorrect categories being added and then having to delete them. Please don't add categories unless you are 100% sure that it is correct. If similar pages do not have that category then it is likely wrong for the system that we have. Thanks NickyTalk 14:41, October 12, 2010 (UTC) They may be undead, but I also said "If similar pages do not have that category then it is likely wrong for the system that we have." Categories How do you add categories? Dog Firestack 23:56, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Dog Firestack Leaderboard Griffin, About a year and half ago, I found this Wikia in a state of disrepair and through my own efforts and a number of our first admins - we built the foundation. All of those edits don't display for my achievements or for Midhav or Swordcrash and a number of others, because the achievements were not added until later. I'm not concerned about being number 1, folks here know I love the game and want to make the Wikia work. In fact, I stepped into a lesser role so folks like Obsidion and Nicky, etc. can do what needs to be done. Eliza T. Creststeel 14:42, October 27, 2010 (UTC) i am new at this i just got my acount last night new i am new at this i just got my acount last night new question how do u get the thingys that say u have beaten ravens cove quest have found cursed blades or have master sailing that is my question???